vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
127798-morning-coffee-11062015-favourite-fabkits-edition
Content ---- ---- ---- Personally I tend to avoid using FABkits, as many of them have restrictions when it comes to decor placement, we cannot yet rotate them to better suit certain situations when we do use them, and we have lost the ability to "disable" them by letting them break (like if we don't want the flashy portals visible on the biome FABkits), etc. Getting past that, likely any of the purely cosmetic FABkits (i.e. the hotsprings) would be among my favorite kinds, simply because you have the most freedom with those when it comes to decorating in and around them to incorporate them nicely into your current plot theme. As for suggestions for new FABkits, the most requested in the pinned wishlist in the housing forum, and talked about by folks in general, are the following: Pet/Mount-related: i.e. petting zoo, farm, corral, stables, garage, etc Water-related: i.e. swimmable pools or other bodies of water, and fishable types PvP-related: i.e. arenas, multi-level and with working los, etc QoL-related: i.e. auction house, commodities exchange, more portals, player-run shops, etc | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- That would be a blast! I can work with you on that Lopp Party pet. It's easy once you get the hang of it. It only took me ... I lost count ... but 5 days to get it. :P | |} ---- ---- ---- Yay! you have a trampoline on Elsa's plot. I will have to come by and jump. :D | |} ---- Heresy! Shun the non believer! (j/k, I love tea too. Irish breakfast with a lump of sugar, a dash of honey, and a splash of milk). To your question, I like the fabkit system...I really, really do, but it feels like it limits your housing plot so much now that we can build to our wildest imaginations. One day I hope the plug system can be modified so we can have more and move the plugs to physical spots on our map. That would help me enjoy fabkits more. For now I only have the giant Eldan statue (that gives the buff) and the Eldan lab daily one because I find them useful and super cool looking. I want to have others for both utility and fun, but I'm trying to motivate myself to build an amazing house like all of these people do. | |} ---- All the chatter about a pool fabkit has just taken over my mind! A pool that you could build all the way up to the edges and then do cannonballs or belly flops into would be outrageously funny!! | |} ---- ---- That, is AWESOME! Looks like such a good time!! :) | |} ---- That's awesome :) But I was thinking more like this: That you could build up to and around. | |} ---- It would definitely be interesting! I'm trying to turn my housing plot into a castle (because I haven't seen it done just yet and gotta have a princess castle to match the pink sky :lol: ) and I was thinking about how I could build a moat of some sort but it's just not possible. I wonder how they would do placeable water though, like code wise | |} ---- Good question! This is a picture of the settler built expansion in Bio Dome 4: There is some funny NPC's there too :D | |} ---- Thanks!! Having a Chua sitting in tighty whities in a kiddie pool is the funniest sight I have encountered in this game yet XD | |} ---- Oh how interesting! That looks so awesome! :D And it's for Settlers? I made the right path choice! It's so funny, sometimes I think about being Dominion and how serious and militant they are, and then I visit my housing plot and it's like a garden and I have carrot wallpaper and a kiddie pool and a giant cupcake on my front lawn :lol: | |} ---- Yes it's a settler expansion. I'm Exile so I'm not sure how closely the path quests match up. If they do, it's in Bio Dome 4 near the under ground Lopp quest. Oh and there is a little challenge in there too. Also, it is TOTALLY worth the time to hang out and read what they NPC's are saying :wub: | |} ---- Good to know! Thanks! I actually have two characters on Exile but I haven't leveled them up high enough for housing yet. My main Exile is an Aurin that I'm trying to make a vampire hahahah. I'm keeping my eye out for fabkits like the Graveyard fabkit so I can make a haunted house for her | |} ---- . . . I, I just, Did I, I'm sorry. I can't be around you right now. It's OK, coffee; she didn't mean it. Breakfast was sausage, eggs and coffee. W* was doing all those little things you have to take care of when you hit 50. Veteran shiphands, here I come! | |} ---- I did a livestream tour of some Jabbit-EU Exile homes last week and Day Dream's plot went with something along the lines of what you are describing. As you enter the plot, you can see a castle-like structure with towers and you must cross a bridge that is over a moat-like area. Very nicely done. You can view the archived video of that stream here: http://www.twitch.tv/kaeret_ws/c/6784978 Day Dream's plot starts around the 34:40 mark. Maybe that'll help inspire you. :) | |} ---- ---- ---- Yep. I borrowed the idea from Zuberi who borrowed/was inspired by Kelzam. On Entity Exile side feel free to visit Kitty Starwraith. Really wish the 2000 decor limit could be allocated how I'd like. It's highly unlikely my bunker will get anywhere near 1000 pieces. | |} ---- Available SOONTM on the WildStar Cash Shoppe, for the low, low price of $25. :lol: | |} ----